Love Stays
by Crazy-for-literature-lover
Summary: Rose is and ordinary girl in Death City. She goes goes to a a normal school, Death Weapon Meister Academy. And has normal friends and a crush that loves her back but doesn't know. When she makes a slight mistake will she be able to tell Kid how she feels before she dies? Or will she live to find out his truth?
1. Chapter 1 Only the Starting

.::KidxRose::.

Love Stays

Rose woke up to the sun shinning on her face. Her weapon partner name Jase had woke her the 7th time that morning. He tried everything to wake her up. He splashed cold water on her, he threw a pillow at her face but, nothing seemed to work. So he opened the curtains and then yelled in her ear. "Rose! Wake up or else we will be late to the academy!" Rose automatically sat straight up hitting her head with his. "OW! You idiot, hasn't anybody told you not to wake up a person like that!" Rose yelled at her partner with a red bruise on her head. "It woke you up didn't it?" Jase said all smug-like. "Yeah yeah just get out so I can get dressed." Rose stated while pushing her partner out the room. She went to her closet and picked out an outfit consisted of a black checkered mini-skirt, a fitted black T-shirt that had the band name _Skillet_, a pair of purple converse, with a gray vest over the T-shirt that covered the name and then she let her hair down. Her silver white hair, curled a little at the bottom. She was only 16 and she had no idea where she inherited it from. She put dark purple high lights in her bangs that flowed effortlessly over her right eye to show her rebellion and youth. Her weapon was already dressed in his white and gray converse with ripped dark blue jeans, a T-shirt that read _Don't like me? Bite Me! _which Rose normally giggled at. Then he had a mix of rubber bracelets that read various of things on both wrist. To top it all off he wore a black hoodie. His hair was A bronze-like brown that was long but not too long to get it cut. His hair often got in his eyes but that made him all the more handsome. Rose then made her way out the apartment and to the DWMA.

-_TIME SKIP TO SCHOOL_ -

_Death the Kid's p.o.v_

I was walking up the school's perfectly symmetrical steps when I started to hear yelling. How dare someone ruin this wonderful,_ peaceful _morning. I told Patty and Liz to wait while I see who those two were. To my pleasant surprise it was my crush and her weapon. Roseiku Stein. '_I wonder what they're arguing about now_.'

Rose looked over her shoulder signaling to knock it off to Jase. He caught on and huffed, flicking her forehead. "You're gonna have to tell him you like him someday understood?!" he said a little too loudly. "Yeah, yeah I know I'll tell him soon." Rose responded walking up the steps with her weapon. Rose then turned around to only come face to face with Kid. She blinked a few time then her eyes widened, blush creeping onto her face. "G-gah! Kid when the hell did you get there!?" She stood there with her hand over her heart. Kid blushed at the closeness of their faces and muttered out. "I just got here and you're gonna tell who what?" Rose just walked around him too embarrassed and nervous to speak at the moment. She knew it was rude but she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

Kid wondered for a minute then returned to his two guns Liz and Patty. "So did you tell her yet?" Liz nudged kid teasingly while Patty cracked up laughing. "U-uh…no. Not yet." He walked forward a little depressed of what he concluded himself. He then walked into class with his two weapons sitting with Maka, Soul (who was lying face first on the table due to maka's Maka Chop), Black Star, and Tsubaki. Kid's face lightened up a bit at the sight of his friends. Though when he looked at the only seat left available for the three was right next to Rose, who sat with her legs crossed like a professional that made her mini skirt go up more and elbows supporting her head on the desk while she listen to her music. At least more then half the class stopped talking when she started singing.

"_This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong who have guessed it. And I have left alone everything that I owned to make you feel like its not too late it's never to late."_

Every note was sung perfectly. It was beautiful to the ears and sight. To be real the song matched her life. When she met the rising of the song everyone had stopped and turned to her.

_ "Even if I say it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late its never too late. (It's Never too late!) It's not too late it's never too late…."_

Her voice gradually got louder To point that Stein even stopped and leaned against his desk listening to his niece sing her song. Truthfully he seemed impressed with this. At the end of her song Teachers, Students, and Staff were in the over-sized class room listening to the 'angel's concert'. Rose reopened her eyes and yelped loudly in surprise. "How'd this happen!?"

Everyone in the room clapped, some wolf whistled and others looked at her astonished. I stood next to her smiling but she teared up and ran off.

Stein gave Sid a look that I was confused about but he seemed to understand and Stein went after Rose while Sid headed off in my father's office direction. Spirit also seemed to know what's up with this situation because he's the one who acted as if this was nothing and started the lesson for today. Knowing myself I also went off to look for Rose. Spirit tried to stop me but I'm not going to let Rose get hurt. I love her.

Stein ran off in the complete opposite of where Rose would be. Most days around this time Rose and I would be talking in the front of the school under a tree in the middle of the forest. We usually eat our lunches or just randomly talk there. We carved our initials into the tree so we know exactly which tree or where the other is. I ran to the tree and started seeing a faint trail of blood. It was only very small dots but it headed into the direction I was heading. That's when I saw her. Rose was sitting under the tree's shade and her arms were covered in the thick grimison. Her eyes were shaded by her bangs yet I still saw her tears fall down her cheeks.

_Rose's p.o.v_

When I ran out of the classroom I could feel tears roll down my cheeks. I must admit it's been a while since I've cried. It feels good to finally burst into tears. It lets me know I haven't fallen into a pit of darkness quite yet. I'll surely get there though. I wasn't paying attention to the place I was going but when I stopped it was the tree Kid and I sit at whenever we can. I ran my fingers over the initials we carved into it. More tears started to fall. Then I remembered the knife we used was still there. Kid and I promised if we were ever forced to part from each other we'd cut our pinkies and pinkie promise we will see each other again. That promise still stands to today. And it always will. '_I Promise you Kid. Because I Love You.' _After that I was right about to make the final cut that I hadn't even known I was doing. Kid appeared and he grabbed my wrist that had the knife and he hugged me tightly to himself. Then he said the words that I will never forget. '_I Love You Rose. Don't Go Away From Me. Please….'_

Those were the last words I heard before I had black out into the darkness called '_Death.' 'Or so I thought…..'_


	2. Chapter 2 A Look Into the Past

Chapter 2

_Rose's p.o.v_

When I had woken up I was in a strange white room. The ceiling was white. The walls were white but there were blue-ish looking cabinets with medicine on the shelves. As I was comprehending where I was a memory flashed. I remember being picked up bridle style by Kid. To me he seemed more worried and hurt than I had thought. He was on the verge of crying then I blacked out. To my right I heard faint sobbing. I sat in a sitting position on the bed that's in the middle of the nurse's office. The sobbing had ceased to sniffling and the body that the noises belonged to looked up to me with tears. The faint sobbing and sniffling came from Kid himself.

_Kid's p.o.v_

I was crying to myself at the edge of Rose's bed. '_How could she do this to herself? What happened back there?'_ I had no idea yet I cried a bit harder. When I heard shuffling of sheets I ceased (or at least tried to) my crying and eagerly looked to Rose. She was finally awake. It had only been a few hours but it felt like eternity for me. I got up and rushed over to her placing my arms around her shoulders hugging her tightly. _' I'm going to tell her and I'm going to tell her now with no regrets.'_

"Rose I have something to say and I want you to listen very carefully. I love you. Not like a friend but more than that. I love how you smile, laugh, treat people, and know how to make others happy. Though I hate it when you lock yourself away and put up a fake happy front. I hate it when you just cry by yourself thinking you don't have a shoulder to cry on. I want to be there for you and I will. Even if you push me away I'm staying. I'm going to break down that shell of yours to my last breath. Why you ask? Because I love you. Very dearly, that's why."

_Rose's p.o.v_

When Kid started telling me these things I was crying. Bawling my eyes out with tears. I was gripping his jacket tightly afraid to let go. Afraid to be left in the dark. Afraid to lose everything. Again. You see it happened when I was 7.

-_FLASH BACK-_

'_Momma!? Papa?! Where are you papa?! Momma needs help! Someone please help us!' Rose was trying to free her mother from the beam that had fell on her during the fire. Her father 'Burando' had left on a business trip. Leaving Rose and her Mother ,Akitamaya, to this trouble. Rose was weaker back then. She didn't know what to do either." Rosey…please save yourself. Find you're lover that will cherish you to the end , find some friends that will stay by your side…*cough* it's okay I'll always be there for you. In your heart. Don't fret over to save me. Please get out of here before you wind up more hurt. Please don't *cough cough* cry. The air is going to suffocate you. Leave…." Rose couldn't help but to cry. She was about to leave her mother to die in a fire. She couldn't do that. She had to save her mother. Rose didn't want to be alone in a dark scary place. She wanted to be with her family in the light. "Roseiku Akita Stein…don't make me tell you twice. Go live. Save our family by continuing it. I love you Rosey. Don't ever forget that. *Coughing and wheezing* H-here take this and obey." With that Akita gave her daughter a key that was attached to a chain for a necklace. Rose knew it had an important purpose in the family. With a chaste kiss on the cheek her mother took her last breath dieing with a smile forever present on her lips. Rose held the key necklace tightly to her chest, giving her mother head a sweet kiss and left singing sadly with the now present stoic look on her face. " This world will never be what I expected and if I don't belong who would've guessed it…I will not leave alone every thing that I own to make you feel like it's not to late it's never to late." That day Rose swore that when she found her absent father she would sing that to him and let him live with the guilt and empty-ness that she had to live with for that many years._

_-FLASH BACK END-_

CHATER 2 END~


End file.
